Warriors : Rising Sun
by SimonScamps
Summary: When the raging fire, swift breeze, strong ripple, and silent darkness meet, only two can save the forest. Dewpaw is home safe and sound thanks to Simon and Scamper, but when the battle comes, will she lose more than her fur? Will she uncover more than she should? And are Simon and Scamper the cats in the prophecy?


Dewpaw looked at her kittypet friends as the battle crashed on in the ThunderClan camp.

Sparrowstar lunged at Simon. "So, ThunderClan's recruiting kittypets now!" He sunk his claws into Simon's shoulder. Scamper pounced on Sparrowstar's back. "Don't hurt my friends!" yowled Dewpaw and bit into Sparrowstar's hind leg. Scamper raked his claws across Sparrowstar's neck and shoulders, while Simon was slicing open Sparrowstar's belly from below, his hinds landing powerful blows.

Sparrowstar rammed Dewpaw off. Dewpaw fell into the brambles with a yowl. Scamper had Sparrowstar's scruff and swung him down, biting into his chest. Simon was striking the brown warrior's face until blood came up with every strike. Dewpaw hooked her claws into Sparrowstar's forehead, tearing a gash that sprayed blood everywhere. Sparrowstar pushed off Scamper, who reacted by biting open Sparrowstar's head. Dewpaw slipped by, opening his shoulders and side, while Simon had his teeth lodged in Sparrowstar's throat. Sparrowstar's eyes went blank as Simon let go.

Sparrowstar fell, blood bubbling in his throat. "Is he dead?" mewed Scamper.

"Yes, but he has lives of a StarClan leader." meowed Dewpaw.

"Wow." said Simon.

Dewpaw saw Quartzdrift covered by four RiverClan warriors.

"Help her!" meowed Scamper.

Simon dragged off a golden tabby tom, slicing open his face and shoulders.

Scamper bit into a smoky gray she-cat with a white neck's leg and tossed her off.

Dewpaw dragged off a white tom with a black ear from Quartzdrift's back.

Simon slashed open the golden tom's nose, who fled into the bushes.

Scamper clashed his claws into the she-cat's belly, who fled after her Clanmate.

The white tom sunk his jaws into Dewpaw's flank. Scamper shredded open the tom's hip, and Simon threw the tom's tail down and sliced off the fur, tearing the flesh off. The tom let out a yowl of pain and turned, slicing open Simon's paw. Dewpaw scratched open the tom's belly. Scamper growled as Simon fell in pain. Scamper's fangs went straight into the tom's neck. They didn't stop until the tom was limp, eyes blankened. "Carpear, no!" screeched Bubblingstar. Carpear, the white tom, lay dead under Scamper's tiny paws.

"Don't hurt him." hissed Scamper. "And nobody gets hurt."

Simon licked the blood from his paw and stood up.

Dewpaw gazed around the clearing. She saw Eggstar and Cedarstar taking down Sparrowstar and Bubblingstar. A tortoiseshell she-cat with a missing ear was slicing open Weaselnose's shoulder. A black tom was biting into a ginger tabby tom's neck.

Dewpaw saw Sparrowstar throw Cedarstar off and lunge for Scamper, claws unsheathed, extended, and aimed for Scamper's throat. Simon jumped into Sparrowstar's side. Eggstar raced over, leaving Cedarstar to take on Bubblingstar.

Eggstar's eyes widened as Sparrowstar crashed to the ground. The gray kittypet had his claws locked in Sparrowstar's throat. "My greatest enemy, dying..." meowed Eggstar. The gray kittypet ripped further and further. Sparrowstar yowled in pain as the claws ripped further, to his belly. He yowled in pain, and went limp.

"Simon, you killed him twice." mewed Dewpaw. "If he tries to kill Scamper, I kill him." hissed Simon.

"WindClan, retreat!" yowled Sparrowstar as he fled.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" yowled Cedarstar.

"The only Clans left are RiverClan and ThunderClan now." mewed Dewpaw.

"Should we split up?" mewed Scamper. "Sure." mewed Dewpaw.

Simon charged for the RiverClan deputy, Streamfoot.

Scamper was taking on a RiverClan apprentice, Jagpaw.

Dewpaw saw a big gray tom slicing open Moorpaw's ribcage. She lunged onto his back, biting his scruff. Moorpaw fled to Firefrost, his ribcage spitting blood to the ground.

The tom flopped down, crushing her. Dewpaw yowled in pain. "Nobody messes with Rushthroat!" growled the tom as he ripped open her belly, slicing it rapidly. Dewpaw kicked feebly beneath him. She felt a burst of pain as Rushthroat raked open her face, slicing harshly across her eye.

Dewpaw struggled,slicing his belly with her hinds. Rushthroat bit into her face, sinking his fangs in. Rushthroat dragged her up, shaking Dewpaw around. "Help!" wailed Dewpaw, trying to scratch Rushthroat's muzzle. Rushthroat bit down harder and harder. Dewpaw braced herself for the next bite. "Help! Anyone!" wailed Dewpaw. Dewpaw's vision faded.

Eggstar lunged at Bubblingstar, slicing open her shoulder. Bubblingstar slipped aside, clawing his flank like thorns. Eggstar stumbled back, then wove forward, driving himself under Bubblingstar's belly. Eggstar pounced, sending Bubblingstar into the air. "River Clan, retreat!" yowled Bubblingstar.

Dewpaw looked up. Her left eye was blank. Scamper stood over her, licking her face wounds. "Wha-what happened?" mewed Scamper, gasping in shock. His brown pelt was covered with blood from being near her.

"Rushthroat, RiverClan warrior, attacked me." meowed Dewpaw. Simon was behind her, licking her ear, which was bursting with pain. Scamper pressed his head against her chest. Dewpaw purred, her purr mixed with pain. "Simon, get cobwebs, please." Simon slipped off. Dewpaw coughed up blood. "Where are we?" she mewed. "Just outside the tunnel to the camp." meowed Scamper.

"Dewpaw, are you okay?" meowed Simon as he passed the cobwebs to Scamper. Scamper pressed them against Dewpaw's chest.

Eggstar yowled in victory as he headed to his nest, carrying a plump squirrel. "StarClan, why us?"

He straightened his head, looking up to the dawn sky. "I need answers." Eggstar coiled his tail around his body tightly, and fell asleep.

Dewpaw rolled up, most of her face, ears, and left eye covered with cobwebs. Scamper let her lean on one side, and Simon let her lean on the other. "We're almost there." mewed Simon.

"Feel my tail with your nose." meowed Simon. Scamper nosed Dewpaw along the gorse tunnel. "Thanks, both of you. Kittypets aren't so bad." meowed Dewpaw. Simon's dark gray head poked out, followed by Dewpaw and Scamper. Rabbitfoot gasped in shock at Dewpaw's cobweb covered face, then growled at the kittypets.

"Stop, they're okay, Rabbitfoot." mewed Dewpaw. "No they aren't!" hissed Rabbitfoot. "They're kittypets."

"Stop, Rabbitfoot." meowed Tailspin. Scamper and Simon looked grateful. Rabbitfoot yowled, "But they're kittypets!"

"One of them took two of Sparrowstar's lives, they brought Dewpaw home, and covered her wounded face." mewed Tailspin.

Rabbitfoot lunged at Simon. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet, no matter WHAT they do!" yowled Rabbitfoot. Scamper threw off Rabbitfoot, who crashed in the dust a treelength away.

Eggstar woke to a commotion in the camp. Dewpaw was staring on in shock, Tailspin and the brown kittypet were too.

The gray kittypet had pinned Rabbitfoot down. Rabbitfoot threw him off and growled. "Tailspin, why are you defending these weaklings?"

Dewpaw watched as Rabbitfoot lunged at Tailspin. Tailspin slipped aside, raking open Rabbitfoot's shoulder. "Traitor!" yowled Scamper and pounced on Rabbitfoot's back. Weaselnose saw what was going on. Simon explained. "Tailspin was protecting us from getting driven out because we saved Dewpaw, and Rabbitfoot attacked him."

Weaselnose slipped under Rabbitfoot's belly. Dewpaw stared in shock as her father Eggstar bit into Rabbitfoot's hind leg. Simon rolled up onto Rabbitfoot's shoulders. Moorpaw, Lightpaw, Ashheart, Vixenpaw, and Dovepaw came in from one side, ramming into the heaving mass of cats.

Blackpaw, Quartzdrift, Lionbelly, Timberpelt, Cloudfur, and Littlejaw jumped into the mass. Poppyspin glided up and raked Rabbitfoot's side. Brindlestripe, with her four kits, Agatekit, Spiderkit, Foxkit, and Petalkit were covering Firefrost's eyes. She didn't like to see battle. Suddenly, all the cats cleared off. Rabbitfoot was lying on the grass, completely red with blood. Tailspin gave the final blow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." yowled Eggstar from his highrock perch.

"I guess this is the real goodbye, Dewpaw." mewed Simon.

"I will really miss you." meowed Scamper.

"Thanks for everything." Dewpaw mewed.

Dewpaw licked Simon's ear.

Dewpaw looked into Scamper's soft green eyes. He leaned, and licked her cheek. Dewpaw gave an affectionate purr. The kittypets padded off through the gorse.

Dewpaw padded to the highrock.

"Dewpaw, Lightpaw, Moorpaw, Dovepaw, step up." mewed Eggstar.

Dewpaw leaped up onto the highrock. Lightpaw followed, her golden fur bristling with surprise.

Moorpaw and Dovepaw followed.

"You have trained well to understand the warrior code. You all showed courage, strength, and loyalty in the battle." meowed Eggstar.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and fight for the Clan, even if you die?" Eggstar mewed.

Dewpaw nodded. The other apprentices did as well.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

"Moorpaw, you showed spirit and loyalty. You shall no longer be known as Moorpaw, but instead as Moorheart."

"Lightpaw, you were fierce and wild in the battle. You shall no longer be known as Lightpaw, but instead as Lightclaw."

"Dovepaw, you showed mercy and strength in the battle. You shall no longer be known as Dovepaw, but instead as Dovetail."

"Dewpaw, you showed friendship and love in the battle. You shall no longer be known as Dewpaw, but instead as Dewfire."

Dewpaw looked back at the gorse entrance. She saw two pairs of eyes. One blue, and one green. Dewpaw saw Simon and Scamper come back out.

Eggstar dipped his head. "Cloudfur, Weaselnose, Poppyspin, patrol. Timberpelt, Blackpaw, Crowear, Littlejaw, hunting patrol."


End file.
